Embodiment of the Scarlet Death
by FantasySpark
Summary: The gameplay for Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil has taken a whole new horrid twist...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I've been writing a whole bunch of story ideas that I never follow up lately! So while I was reading some Touhou stories on the CreepyPasta Wiki, ScarletBreak suggested I write one. I said, hey, why not? I did it on EoSD because I haven't read one for EoSD yet. So here is the first part of it. (It's pretty short)**

* * *

I remember, I was walking around in any random place outside of my small neighborhood, when I saw some kid run by. It was a girl with short blond hair, and a black dress. Instantly, I was reminded of a certain game I used to play called Touhou. Years of my free time were devoted to playing that game, until I hit college and had studies to do. I had fond memories playing that game, so much to the point where I could break down and cry as how much I've missed out on. Now I've settled down with a good job, I have a bit more time on my hands, so I could try giving the game another shot. And with that, I headed home and got onto my computer. I had this special site named after the 10th game in the series that tossed around free game downloads. Apparently they had changed the name of the site to Vengeful Spirits, so they had to be referring to SA. They even went far enough to change the background so that Heaven was on top, and the dead bodies in the burning flames of hell were at the bottom. As I scrolled through the names and descriptions of the Windows games, I was instantly hit with nostalgia. With no time to waste, I quickly selected the first game I ever played, Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil. The game was a real challenge compared to the others due to the lack of hitbox display. After about a minute or two of waiting, it completed the download. I quickly looked at the readme file which gave me an odd message.

"DO NOT PLAY THIS VERSION OF EOSD, IT HAS BEEN KNOWN TO CAUSE EXTREME HARM. DELETE THIS FOLDER PERMANENTLY! DO NOT PLAY, THIS IS A SERIOUS MESSAGE." After I reread the message in confusion, I simply tilt my head back and laughed, thinking to myself, the game isn't really that hard! Once I closed that file, I clicked on , which usually is just . I guess the translators made a mistake. But whatever. As the game started up, the title screen theme, Scarlet Beyond a Crimson Dream filled my ears. The only problem I had was that the theme sound a bit higher pitched and scratchy. I just ignored that and saw that the Extra Stage was already open. I'd save that for last. I selected Story Mode, and found that Easy mode couldn't be selected. Neither could Normal, or Lunatic. I was left with Hard, but I was sure I'd make it anyway. So I chose hard and began to pick between two of the heroines that were horribly drawn as usual, Marisa or Reimu. I'm not sure if I had download the game with a re-texture pack, or was both Marisa and Reimu staring me straight in the eyes, as if screaming "Choose me or else," with their creepy smiles. I choose Marisa, due to Reimu's popularity on Youtube replays. Her shot types were Ice & Cold Inferno, and Starbow Break. I was sure the latter option belonged to Flandre, the Extra Stage boss. I picked Ice & Cold inferno, and began to fly through the forest a night, as usual. I had faced Lunatic before, so I had no problem getting through the fairies. But oddly enough, they all had eyes. Usually the sprite is too small to display that, but their eyes followed Marisa the whole time before they would get shot down. Besides that odd thing, the midboss came flying in. Looking just like the girl from earlier, was Rumia, the youkai of darkness. I didn't know that the re-texture pack changes the portraits too, because her happy face was changed, and made me think of those horrifying guro pictures you see of Rumia eating someone. And instead of just attacking, she began to speak.

"La... la! Flying in the night! La... la! Eating humans-" The portrait changed to look at me, literally. I was staring right into my eyes and opened its mouth to reveal bloody teeth. "A HUMAN!? I'M GONNA EAT YOU!" The screen began to shake, and she attacked me with more force than Lunatic! It was hard, but I managed to weave through with wasting a bomb. When the battle ended, Rumia reappeared on the screen, staring at me with a snapped neck. "Are you looking for the Scarlet Devil? You shouldn't try, you shouldn't try, don't try..." For the first ever portrait animation I saw in Touhou, it was just plain creepy. Her face melted into blood that made a permanent stain in the bottom right corner of the screen. Marisa looked worried and kept silent. Then I noticed that the Stage ended. There was no midboss. There was no way this game could be serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part. Yeah, it took a little time, I was writing so many other things besides this. I almost forgot about it.**

* * *

Now came the second stage, which I'm sure was around the Misty Lake. It looked more like a battlefield. As I shot down more fairies, they would fall into the background, and cover it with even more blood than before. When I got up to Daiyousei, she began to speak. She even had a new portrait, that stared me right in the eyes in a pissed off manner.

"What makes you think that you can shoot down fairies like you can swat flies!?" Then just like Rumia, she attacked with much more brute force. Once I wiped her out, she too fell to the background. Other fairies swarm from the trees to attack me. Some stayed behind to look at Daiyousei. Since when did this game get so realistic? And that stain from my battle with Rumia was still there, and it bugged me. After the fairies cleared out, I found myself at the foot of the Misty Lake, instead of the middle of it. There the Stage 2 boss, Cirno, came rushing in. So much to the point where she bumped into my sprite, but I didn't loose a life. Instead, it showed her in a bloody mess.

"Move, I need to get away!" she screamed. But a red sprite flew onto the screen as well, and shot Cirno. She fell with a crash onto the shore of the lake, dying it red. I studied the screen to find that the sprite was Reimu.

"There, go take care of the rest," she ordered. Before Marisa could say anything, she rushed off of the screen. Marisa had become unnaturally quiet. I had second thoughts about continuing onto the next stage, but I did it anyway. At least Stage 3 looked normal. It was just like usual. Well, that's what I thought before the midboss, Hong Meiling came in. Instead of her usual rings of bullets, she came flying at my sprite. I dodged. And then she ran at me again. It was almost like we were playing tag across the screen. But then she caught me by surprise and began to spin, launching impenetrable walls of bullets. Unlike the Maze of Love, there was no little safe spot. It was literally impossible. I bombed to get out of it, and quickly dealt with the other fairies so that I could meet up with her again. When I did, she told me that it was impossible to win. I almost believed her, but then came her first non-spell. It looked like it was on easy mode! I felt like I was tortured, fighting such a weak boss, but when I defeated her, she kept repeating:

"You won't win, you won't win... die already." I kept moving until I got to Voile Library, where danmaku gets serious. I was expectant of those cursed fairies that leave magic circles filled with danmaku to fly about, but there were no where to be seen. Actually, I saw a few fly past the screen, paying no attention to me. As I made it through the sadly boring stage, the midboss, Koakuma came around.

"Welcome to Voile." she said politely. But then her face turned and seemed to have broken the fourth wall. She glanced at the blood stain on the screen from Cirno and Rumia. There were a few drops that came from Meiling. "Killing people, I see? That's not very polite now is it?" she asked before she pulled out a spell card. Wait, since when did she have a spell card!? It read 'Devil Sign: Voyage to Hell'. The whole screen burst into flames before my eyes, and I was sure I was done for. But no, even though I couldn't even see Marisa through the danmaku, I hadn't lost a single life. 20 seconds later, she met with spontaneous combustion and fell. Her body was wedged between two burnt bookshelves before the boss, Patchouli Knowledge, came flying in.

"If you're going to spill blood, spill it somewhere where its not a mess for me." she sighed. "But don't worry, you'll be dead soon enough." With a skin-crawling grin, she began her attacks. As I battled her, she kept screaming things at me. "The Scarlet Devil is here! Save your prayers! I can see you through that screen, you know!" I wanted to do nothing more than cut my computer off, so I hit the escape button. No response. I hit it again. Still nothing. I was stuck playing this game! I then moved to pressing the power button on my computer, but an electrical shock came out of nowhere when my finger got close. I wasn't just going to let myself die, so I had to keep going. I tried my best to ignore her as I bared through her last spell card. I was not very excited to get to the next stage.


End file.
